Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34)
The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) was released in January 1999 as the successor to the Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33). It underwent a facelift in 2000 and ceased production in 2002. In comparison with the R33, the R34 has a shorter wheelbase and smaller dimensions to improve handling. Like every other GT-R model that came after the R32 from 1989, the R34 is powered by a 'RB26DETT' 2.6 litre twin-turbo engine and sends its power to all wheels.Web link: Nissan Skyline GT-R The R34 was also equipped with a 5.8" LCD screen at the centre of the dashboard that displays live readings of engine and vehicle statistics including turbocharger pressure, as well as oil and coolant temperatures. The Nismo Multi-Function Display option (MFD) could be equipped at an extra cost, which included an additional lap timer and an increase in boost pressure measurement to 2 bar.Web link: NISSAN Skyline GT-R (R34) 1999 - 2002 The V-Spec (Victory Specification) model was available with more performance enhancements including aerodynamic carbon-fibre extensions, an active limited-slip differential at the rear, and lower but also harder suspension. All V-Spec models carried a model-specific badge at the rear.Web link: NISSAN Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) 1999 - 2002 In 2007, Nissan introduced the Nissan GT-R which was developed on a new platform and no longer associated with the Skyline nameplate. ''Need for Speed: High Stakes The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in the Japanese release of ''Need for Speed: High Stakes - "Over Drivin' IV". It is featured in class AA and can be purchased for $150,000 in the PC release and in class B for $65,000 in the PlayStation release. It can be equipped with upgrades in both releases. The Skyline GT-R is also available with a showcase. In all releases, the Skyline GT-R V-Spec cannot be driven in a Hot Pursuit. The strongest performance traits of the Skyline GT-R include handling and acceleration, although it only has a mediocre top speed. Bonus A bonus car, in the PlayStation release that resembles the Japanese Grand Touring Championship Pennzoil Skyline, can be unlocked after winning the Skyline Pro Cup. ''Need for Speed: Underground The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in ''Need for Speed: Underground and is unlocked upon completing Underground Mode event 79. Two Quick Race only special editions of the Skyline GT-R can be unlocked - Eddie's car, and a lostprophets promotional car. The lostprophets car is unlocked after accumulating 1,721,000 style points, and Eddie's car is unlocked after accumulating 3,000,000 style points. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2 The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in ''Need for Speed: Underground 2 and is unlocked upon completing URL event 16 during Stage 5 of the career mode. The Skyline GT-R is featured with stellar acceleration and top speed, although its good straight-line performance comes with a few drawbacks in handling when compared to lighter and more nimble rear-wheel drive cars. The GT-R is generally very competitive in any race type, especially in Drag. ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals and can be purchased for $70,000. The "GT King" boss car can be unlocked by defeating it in a trophy tier boss race using an American car. ''Need for Speed: Carbon The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in ''Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 3 tuner class vehicle with a price tag of $125,000, making it the most expensive tuner players can buy. Its unlock depends on the player's progression through the career mode: *'Exotic Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Muscle Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Tuner Career' - Take over the Canmor Downs territory in Silverton. Similar to other Japanese sports cars, the Skyline GT-R was given a reduced top speed as it is part of the tuner class. However, the GT-R accelerates faster than any other tuner, and comes with highly responsive steering that gives it a competitive edge in corners. 'Bonus Variant' The Collector's Edition release of Need for Speed: Carbon includes a modified Skyline GT-R V-Spec. It is only playable in Quick Race mode and can be found within the Bonus car selection. 'Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City' The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) is unlocked in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City after defeating Buddy. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in ''Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $30,000. Players must dominate the Showdown: Chicago race day to unlock it for purchase. It has a mediocre top speed but very responsive handling and strong acceleration. A fully tuned Skyline with a drag setup can clear quarter-mile events in 8 seconds. 'Bonus Variants' For Challenge Weekend play, players may select an upgraded Super Promotion themed Skyline GT-R for Grip and Speed Challenge events. The game also features a Bonus lime green variant for Drag. ''Need for Speed: Undercover The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in ''Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $135,000. It is unlocked upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. In the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases, it can be bought for $52,000 and is unlocked through career mode progression. The Skyline GT-R excels in the field of top speed because of being able to reach 208 mph (335 km/h). It is also featured with quick acceleration, which somehow becomes slower after players have installed transmission upgrades on the car. Its handling feels responsive and is suitable for fast cornering. ''Need for Speed: World The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) was made available in ''Need for Speed: World on December 9th, 2010 as a Tier 2 car. Since August 22nd, 2012, it had been featured as a C class car. The Skyline GT-R was among the best accelerating C class cars and could hit a top speed of 161 mph (259 km/h). Its nitrous boost however provided a somewhat underwhelming amount of speed during usage. The greatest weakness of the car was handling, which had a tendency to understeer; it could not turn into a corner smoothly as it was reliant on braking. On May 15th, 2012, its handling was retuned to make it less dependant on excessive braking, although it was still outmatched by lighter cars such as the Mazda MX-5 in corners. It was best suited for pursuit events, as its weight allowed it to handle collisions well and its acceleration was powerful enough to allow it to regain speed quickly. It was less suitable for racing and required extensive upgrading to become more useful. ''Need for Speed: Shift The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in ''Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 2 car with a 6.00 car rating and a $70,000 purchase price. It is unlocked upon collecting 30 stars and capable of a Works conversion. ''Shift 2: Unleashed The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in ''Shift 2: Unleashed with a C 600 performance rating and 3.61 handling rating. It can be purchased for $65,000. It is a fast, yet controllable car, due to an all-wheel drive system, which provides sufficient traction at any speed. It is also balanced in corners and manageable for most players even during extreme conditions. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) appears in the Need for Speed Heroes Pack for the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). It is featured with a slightly modified exterior and the paint job of Eddie's Skyline GT-R from Need for Speed: Underground. Purchasing the Need for Speed Heroes Pack will immediately unlock the GT-R V-Spec within Singleplayer. It is unlocked in Multiplayer upon the player completing 6 SpeedList events in Sports cars. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). Players can purchase Eddie's car for after completing all fifteen of Eddie's Challenge events included in the Legends update. ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Skyline GT-R V-Spec appears in Need for Speed: Payback following a teaser image released on May 31, 2017. Trivia *In the PC release of Need for Speed: Underground, players may enter the cheat code 111skyline after entering the Statistics menu and pressing the delete button. This will unlock the Skyline GT-R for Quick Race play. **The lostprophets variant can be unlocked by entering the code needmylostprophets. *During the opening cutscene of Need for Speed: Underground 2's career mode, the player can be seen driving a Skyline GT-R. *In Need for Speed: Carbon, players must use a red Skyline GT-R in the Gold Tier Pursuit Evasion Challenge Series event. *In the Need for Speed Heroes downloadable content pack for ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012), a paint job inspired by the Eastsiders from Need for Speed: Underground is featured. *Eddie's Nissan Skyline GT-R is featured on the box art of Need for Speed: Underground. *The Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) is featured with an Eastsiders inspired paint job in Need for Speed: The Run as part of the Heroes and Villains Pack downloadable content. *The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) has been depicted in the series with several model inaccuracies: **In the Underground series, the Skyline GT-R is fitted with white turn lenses from the 2000 model and is missing the V-Spec specific splitter. **In Carbon, ProStreet, Undercover, and World, the Skyline GT-R is missing the V-Spec specific splitter. *The Skyline GT-R featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is depicted with numerous exterior parts from various R34 GT-R models; **The white turn signal lights are fitted to the 2000 model. **The front bumper is fitted to the V-Spec II model. **The spoiler is based on the Voltex GT Wing. **The wheels fitted are the Volk TE37 Super Lap. **The hood, side skirts, rear spats, and single tip exhaust are derived from the Nismo Z-tune. **The rear-right white fog light is fitted to R34 trim levels below the GT-R. Media 'Gallery' NFSHS PC NissanSkyline.jpg|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PC) NFSHS PS NissanSkyline.jpg|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PlayStation) NFSHS PS NissanSkyline Special.jpg|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PlayStation - Bonus) Nfs underground nissan skyline gt-r.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Nfs underground nissan skyline gt-r eddie.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Eddie's) Nfs underground nissan skyline gt-r lost prophets.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (lostprophets) NFSURSkylineGTRR34.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Bonus Car 4.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals (Boss) NFSU2NissanSkylineGTRR34SpecVStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 NFSUG2CareerModePrologue PlayerCar.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 (Player's) NFSCNissanSkylineGTRR34Stock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCNissanSkylineGTRBonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Bonus) NFSPSNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecI.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecIGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Super Promotion - Grip) NFSPSNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecISpeed.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Super Promotion - Speed) NFSPSNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecIBonusDrag.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus) NFSUNNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUCPS2StockSkyline.png|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2) NissanGTRR34BlueWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) NissanGTRR34RavenWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Raven") File:NissanGTRR34UNDGRDWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Underground") NISSAN_R34_GT-R_RESHOOTS.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NFSS2USkylineGTRR34.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works Conversion) Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) MW2012SkylineGTRVSpecIIHero.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Hero" Livery) MW2012SkylineGTRVSpecII.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Street" Livery) MW2012SkylineGTRVSpecIIUrban.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Urban" Livery) MW2012SkylineGTRVSpecIIRace.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Race" Livery) MW2012SkylineGTRVSpecIIAbstract.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Abstract" Livery) NFS2015NissanSkylineGTRVSpec1999Garage.jpg|Need for Speed (2015) NFS2015NissanSkylineGTRVSpec1999EddieGarage.jpg|Need for Speed (2015) (Eddie's) NFS2017_Teaser3.jpg|Need for Speed: Payback (Tease) 'Sounds' References Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Bonus Cars (Underground) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Carbon) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Art Director Cars Category:NFS Classic Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Need for Speed Heroes Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed (2015) Category:Legends Update Content